Discovery
つける|Mitsukeru}} is the two hundred and fifty-fifth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 26th issue of Weekly Shnōen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview Hinata and Kageyama's oddball quick is completely blocked by Inarizaki. While Kageyama remains calm, Hinata is frustrated and becomes antsy to score as the point gap between Inarizaki and Karasuno continues to grow. Fuki Hibarida, one of the coaches at the All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp that Kageyama attended, is observing the match and paying attention to Hinata. The match continues and Hinata finally manages to score by aiming for the blockers fingertips. In the next rotation, Tsukishima easily blocked out Atsumu and Osamu's quick, having become fully accustomed to the quick from seeing it happen on a daily basis. Plot Inarizaki shuts down Hinata and Kageyama's minus-tempo quick, widening Inarizaki's lead to 13-10. Coach Ukai reminds the oddball combo to remain calm. Kageyama says he is calm while Hinata can't help but get agitated after having his own signature attack used against him. The Miya twins continue to use the new quick, and despite Atsumu making a tossing error, Inarizaki continues to dominate the match. Fuki Hibarida, a coach for the All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp, and his colleague take notice of Hinata. His colleague mentions that Hinata has incredible scoring ability but is probably disheartened by seeing his own unique attack used against him. However, Hibarida thinks otherwise. He mentions that Hinata has yet to make a name for himself without Kageyama. Since Hinata won't be always playing with the same setter, he will need to polish his individual skills, but at the same time, having the right teammates will be just as important. Hibarida believes that in regard to the minus-tempo quick attack, Atsumu is proof that there's at least one other setter that can toss to Hinata. Perhaps, rather than discouraged, Hinata might be delighted at the fact that their attack is no longer the one and only. The match continues and Karasuno performs their own minus-tempo quick. Inarizaki blockers are once again in position to block Hinata after realizing Kageyama's tendency to do a quick after a less-than perfect receive. Instead of getting blocked, Hinata aims his spike at Atsumu's fingertips, resulting in a block out point for Karasuno. Atsumu is seemingly amazed by Hinata's play while Hoshiumi, who has been watching the match, takes notice that Hinata can see the blockers' in slow motion. Coach Ukai now realizes that Kageyama isn't just putting up a brave front and that he is indeed calm. Kageyama is solely focused on giving the best tosses and chooses to leave the rest to the spikers, a notable change from his old self who would have single-handedly handled the whole situation. Both teams continue to score but Inarizaki maintains a three-points lead. Eventually, Tsukishima moves to the front row after a few rotations. Atsumu's serve hits the net but ends up in a net-in barely saved by Daichi. The ball goes over to Inarizaki's side with Ginjima taking the first touch. The twins prepares for another quick, but Tsukishima quickly reads their intention and shuts down Osamu's spike. Coach Ukai notes that the bane of the oddball quick is the blockers who grew accustomed to it, and there's no one better than Tsukishima who has been seeing the quick on a daily basis. Appearances * Shōyō Hinata * Rintarō Suna * Kōshi Sugawara * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Kei Tsukishima * Chikara Ennoshita * Atsumu Miya * Shigeru Yahaba * Shinji Watari * Yūtarō Kindaichi * Akira Kunimi * Norimune Kurosu * Tobio Kageyama * Keishin Ukai * Osamu Miya * Makoto Shimada * Yūsuke Takinoue * Hitoka Yachi * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Kōtarō Bokuto * Keiji Akaashi * Fuki Hibarida * Aran Ojiro * Daichi Sawamura * Yū Nishinoya * Ren Ōmimi * Kōrai Hoshiumi * Saeko Tanaka * Hitoshi Ginjima * Asahi Azumane * Akiteru Tsukishima (mentioned) Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 29 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki